


Crash and Burn

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I blame the Overwatch fandom for this, M/M, Memes, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco
Summary: Drakken has an idea that includes making a group chat.This couldn't possibly crash and burn.





	1. Drakken's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I balme the Overwatch Fandom for this

**Drakken created Group Chat.**

 

Drakken:Mwhaha!

Drakken:Shego!

Drakken:What do you think of my brilliant plan!?

Drakken:Shego?

Drakken:Shego!

Drakken:...

Drakken:Oh right.

Drakken:I have to add her first.

 

**Drakken added Sheila Go to Group Chat.**

 

**Shelia Go entered Group Chat.**

 

Drakken:Shego!

Drakken:What do you think!? 

 

Sheila....

Sheila:What the fuck is this?

Sheila:And why is my chat name my government name!?!?

 

**Sheila Go changed name to Shego.**

 

Drakken:This ,my henchwoman, is my master plan!

 

Shego:What exactly is your master plan?

 

Drakken:I ,Dr.Drakken, will be adding all the major villians, plus Kim Possible and her sidekick, to this group chat so we plot to take over the world!

Drakken:Mwhahaha!

 

Shego:...

Shego:See I understand all the villians

Shego:But why Kimmie and the Buffoon?

 

Drakken:So we can gloat over our plans to her of course.

Drakken:Cause she thinks she's all that!

Drakken:But she's not!

 

Shego:Oh my god this is so gonna crash and burn

Shego:And I'm here to witness it all

Shego:This is going to be so good!

Shego:But before you add anybody else make me an admin

 

Drakken:Why?

 

Shego:Just do it blueboy

 

Drakken:Alright Shego.

 

**Drakken has made Shego Admin**

 

Drakken:Now to finally succeeded in taking over the world!

 

**Drakken added Monty Fiske, Duff Killigan, Amy Hall, Señor Senior,Sr, Señor Senior,Jr, Sheldon Director, and Dick Clita To Group Chat.**

 

Shego:Oh my God!

Shego:Dick Clita!

Shego:That's hilarious!

 

**Dick Clita entered Group Chat**

 

**Dick Clita changed name to Dementor**

 

Dementor:Zhat iz not funny!

 

Shego:Zhat iz very funny!

 

**Monty Fiske entered Group Chat**

 

Monty:What is this?

 

Shego: A horrible idea

 

Monty:...Drakken?

 

Shego:Drakken

 

Monty:Of Course.

Monty:And knowing Drakken I'm forced to be here.

Monty:So might as well...

 

**Monty Fiske Changed Name to MonkeyFist**

 

MonkeyFist:Much better.

 

Shego:Why didn't you separate Monkey and Fist?

 

MonkeyFist:Because then it would just show up as Monkey.

 

**Amy Hall entered Group Chat.**

 

MonkeyFist:Oh no.

 

Amy:Oh yes!

Amy:Hello everyone!

Amy:What is this we have here?

 

MonkeyFist:A group chat you idiot.

MonkeyFist:I swear you're as bad as Drakken.

 

Drakken:Hey!

Drakken:What is that supposed to mean!?

 

Shego:No

Shego:I've meet her

Shego:She is nowhere near as bad as Drakken

 

Amy:I know what it is silly!

Amy:I mean what is it for?

 

Drakken:Well to answer your question DNAmy this group chat was created so that we may plot our schemes together!

Drakken:Mwhaha!

 

Doctor Dementor:Zhat is actually a half zecent plan

 

Shego:Here's the punchline

Shego:He wants to add Kimmie and the Buffoon!

 

Doctor Dementor:...

Doctor Dementor:I zake zit back

 

MonkeyFist:Why would you want to add Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to this group chat?

 

Drakken:To gloat of course!

Drakken:Now only if we had their numbers.

 

Shego:I got this

 

**Shego added Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.**

 

**Amy Hall changed name to DNAmy.**

DNAmy:Why do you have their numbers Shego?

 

Shego:I'm the world's greatest theif

Shego:I can steal anything

Shego:Including phone numbers

 

DNAmy:Oh ok.

 

**Kim Possible entered Group Chat.**

 

**Ron Stoppable entered Group Chat.**

 

Kim:....

 

Ron:.....

 

MonkeyFist:Hello Kim and Buffoon.

 

Ron:GAHH!!!!

Ron:MONKEY!!!!

 

**Ron Stoppable has gone idle.**

 

Kim:He just threw his phone

 

Shego:Oh god!

Shego:please tell me u got that on tape

 

Wade:Don't worry I got it

 

Shego:...

 

MonkeyFist:....

 

DNAmy:....

 

Dementor:....

 

Drakken:WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

 

Wade:I've been here from the start

Wade:Cause group chats are never a good idea

 

Shego:Well then send me the video

 

Wade:Already sent

 

Shego:Oh my god!

Shego:He's even triggered by the word Monkey

 

Kim:It was funny

Kim:So why are we here?

 

Drakken:This is my master plan!

Drakken:Mwhahahahaha!

 

Shego:Blueboy came up with the idea to create a villian group chat and add u and the Buffoon

 

Kim:First

Kim:That makes no sense

Kim:And second

Kim:Group chats never end well

 

Shego:I know

Shego:I'm here to watch it crash and burn

Shego:Hey

Shego:aren't u supposed to do something about this @Kim Possible

 

Kim:What am I supposed to do?

Kim:Say stop?

 

Shego:Good point

 

Kim:Really this is no different from Wade monitoring u guys

Kim:Now I just have a direct connection

 

Wade:She's right

 

**Sheldon Director entered Group Chat.**

 

Sheldon:...

Sheldon:Oh god

 

**Sheldon Director changed name to Gemini.**

 

Gemini:Someone pls add my sister

 

Wade:Why?

 

Gemini:Cause if I have to suffer through this

Gemini:So does she

 

Shego:Understandable

 

Wade:I got this

 

**Wade added Elizabeth Director to Group Chat.**

 

**Elizabeth Director entered Group Chat.**

 

Elizabeth:...

Elizabeth:Oh god

 

Shego:Who the fuck?

 

**Elizabeth Director changed name to Dr.Director.**

 

Shego:Oh ok

Shego:That makes so much sense

 

**Dr.Director added Will Du**

 

Kim:Why'd u add him?

 

Dr.Director:Cause if I have to suffer through this

Dr.Director:So does he

Dr.Director:What is this anyway?

 

Shego:Read up

 

Dr.Director:Ahh

Dr.Director:Mr.Lipsky

Dr.Director:Next time Ms Possible apprehends you

Dr.Director:Ms.Go will need an army to free you

 

Shego:Wait

Shego:You didn't say when GJ apprehends him

 

Dr.Director:Lets be honest Shego

Dr.Director:Kim does all the work for us

Dr.Director:Which I don't mind

Dr.Director:Cause then I get paid to push a bunch of agents around and keep some brainiacs entertained

Dr.Director:But really

Dr.Director:This is a bad idea

Dr.Director: I don't want another Will Dick incident

Dr.Director:@Will Du

 

Kim:Will Dick incident?

 

**Will Du entered Group Chat.**

 

 

Will:It was an accident!

 

 

Shego:Wait

Shego:What was an accident?

 

Dr.Director:Will Du sent a dick pic

Dr.Director:To the whole of Gj

 

Will:I said it was accident!

 

Shego:No

 

Kim:I'm glad u talked me out of joining GJ Dr.Director

 

Dr.Director:The worst part is

Dr.Director:He was trying to send it to me

 

**Shego went idle.**

 

Will:Why do you do this to me ma'am?

 

Dr.Director:I'm not required to be professional in a group chat

Dr.Director:So that means

 

**Dr.Director changed name to Betty.**

 

 

Betty:I can relax

 

Gemini:You have horrible luck when it comes to men sister

 

Betty:The fact that I have any luck with men is horrible.

 

Kim:I understand

 

She:Yeah so do I

 

Drakken:What do you mean?

 

Shego:I got this

Shego:

 

 

Betty:Lol

Betty:That's a classic

Betty:Good one Shego

 

Shego:Thank you

Shego:I do try

 

Will:With all due respect ma'am we should be doing something about this and not fraternising with the enemy.

 

Betty:What are we supposed to do with a group chat Will?

Betty:Tell them stop?

 

Will:Ma'am I've read up.

Will:They are planning on useing this group chat to plan thier schemes.

 

Betty:It's a group chat Will!

Betty:It'll crash and burn before they even use it for what is was intended for!

 

Kim:She's right

 

Shego:Yup

 

Dementor:I agree

 

Gemini:For once me and my sister can agree with something

 

DNAmy:She's absolutely right!

 

Drakken:My plan will work!

 

**Ron Stoppable has entered Group Chat.**

 

Ron:I'm back

Ron:And I agree with the person that's apparently Dr.Director

 

MonkeyFist:As do I.

 

Ron:MONKEY!!!!

 

**Ron Stoppable has gone idle.**

 

Betty:And his dick was so small

 


	2. I'm surrounded by idiots

**Shego entered Group Chat**

**Shego renamed group chat Drakken's a jackass**

**Drakken entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Drakken:I don't know how my plan could of failed!

 

Shego:Well I don't know

Shego:It may be that you planned your plan

Shego:In this group chat 

Shego:Detail by detail

Shego:word for word

Shego:Every single plot and detail was layed out for Kimmie to see!

 

Drakken:No that can't be it!

 

Shego:I give up

 

**Will Du has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Will:@Betty

Will:Considering that Shego is in this group chat and escaped before Ms.Possible could catch her shouldn't we use this opportunity to track her?

 

**Betty has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Betty:Don't mention my name in this group chat again!!

Betty:I'm trying to hide and my phone going off is not helping!!

 

Shego:Why u hiding?

Shego:Hmmm?

Shego:Hello?

Shego:......

Shego:@Betty 

 

Betty:Ok ok I'll talk!

Betty:There's this senior agent that has been asking me out and won't take no as an answer

Betty:He won't even take I'm gay as an answer!

Betty:Who doesn't take I'm gay as an answer?!

 

**Kim has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Kim:I know how u feel

Kim:I'm hiding from Ron right now

 

Shego:Why?

Shego:Aren't u 2 dating

 

Kim:Where

Kim:Me and Ron broke up a while back

Kim:U see Ron and I never had that connection

Kim:Well i never had that connection with him

Kim:I thought that if we went all the way I would feel different

Kim:He got naked

Kim:And I got weirded out

Kim:At that point I really couldn't see myself with him

Kim:I couldn't live a lie

Kim:Then I realized the people I was actually attracted to were women

Kim:I told Ron and he just believes I'm going through a phrase

Kim:He said how could i know I'm attracted to women when I've never been with one

Kim:And he thought me being with him obviously meant I like him

Kim:He's been following me around lately trying to get me to go on a date with him

Kim:I'm in the park right hiding

 

Shego:Geez

Shego:You got it hard with him

Shego:I know where not friends but if u need anybody to talk I'm here

 

Betty:So am I

 

Will:Dr.Director

Will:I told a senior agent where to find you.

 

Betty:You tiny bastard!!

Betty:Why would u do that!!!

 

Will:He said it was urgent.

 

Betty:It's more urgent for me to stay hidden from him!!

Betty:I got to go he found me!!

 

**Betty has left Drakken's a jackass**

 

Kim:Oh 

Kim:I think he sees me

Kim:Oh shit he sees me

Kim:I got to go 

 

**Kim has left Drakken's a jackass**

 

Shego:That's something I thought I'd never see

Shego:Kimmie cursing

 

Drakken:How did my plan not work.

 

Will:Oh shut up you buffon

 

* * *

 

**Will Du has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Will:I know it's almost pointless to ask

Will:But have any of you seen Dr.Director?

 

**Shego has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Shego:She's on a beach

 

Will:What?

 

Shego:Are u fucking blind?

Shego:I said she's on a fucking beach

 

Will:No she is not

 

Shego:Do you want fucking proof?

 

Will:Yes

 

Shego:

 

 

Shego:I fucking told u

 

Will:What is she doing on a beach?

Will:And where did you get this picture?

 

**Betty has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Betty:If u must know

Betty:I couldn't escape that senior agent

Betty:So i decided to take a short vacation

Betty:On a deserted island

Betty:In the Bermuda Triangle

Betty:Shego just happens to be here

 

Shego:Hey I'm not complaing

Shego:You got a hot bod

 

Betty:I know

Betty:I can see u checking me out

Betty:Wanna lotion my back?

 

Shego:Don't mind if I do

Shego:Later Little Willy

 

**Shego has left Drakken's a jackass**

**Betty has left Drakken's a jackass**

* * *

 

**Ron has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Ron:Has anyone seen Kim?

 

**Shego has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Shego:She's on a beach

 

Ron:What!?

 

Shego:She's on a beach!

 

Ron:WHAT!

 

**Betty has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Betty:SHE'S ON A FUCKING BEACH!

 

Ron:No she's not

 

Shego:

 

 

 

Ron:Why is she on a beach?!

 

**Kim has entered Drakken's a jackass**

 

Kim:I decided to take a short vacation

Kim:On a deserted island

Kim:In the Bermuda Triangle

Kim:Shego and Dr.Director just happen to be here

 

Betty:Pls Kim

Betty:Call me Betty

 

Kim:Ok then Betty

 

Ron:Well ok

Ron:When we get back we need to talk

 

Kim:No we don't

 

Ron:Glad u agree

Ron:Wait

Ron:If you're in the Bermuda Triangle than how are you guys texting right now?

 

Betty:Fucking magic

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not taking gay for an answer has actually happened to me. He was looking for a girlfriend and apparently that the gay girl was the best choice. He said that every girl he talked to thought he was ugly and he just wanted a girlfriend. Like boy if u don't get in line I'm looking for a girlfriend too. U ain't the only one who want a romantic life


	3. Should I?

Should I continue with this?


	4. Pixar movies I’m never gonna give you

 

Betty:There’s a number of Pixar movies I’m willing to give you

Betty:Expect one

 

 **Will** **Du** **has** **entered** **My** **Ass**

 

Shego:Well now he just ruined the fucking joke

 

DNAmy:It was good while it lasted

 

Monkeyfist:Thank the gods it didn't last long

 

Will:...

Will:I'm not going to even ask

 

Shego: Good cuz we weren't gonna fucking tell you

 

Will:Anyway

Will:Dr.Director I need your help

 

Betty:That's so sad, Alexa play Despacito

 

Shego: I'm amused and scared

Shego:How is my phone playing Despacito right now?

 

Kim:Isn't that a coincidence

Kim:So is mine

 

Drakken:So is mine!

Drakken:Shego make it stop!

 

Shego: I can't even make my own stop!

 

Monkeyfist:How is this happening?

 

Gemini:My Sister is remarkably smart

Gemini:She most likely hacked our phones

Gemini:That being said

Gemini:Sister I beg you

Gemini:Make it stop

 

Betty:No

Betty:It'll stop when it stops

Betty:But yeah i hacked you guys

Betty:Mostly memed based commands and some random ones

Betty:Like...

Betty:Nicknames

 

SheHulk:What does that do?

SheHulk:Oh fuck you

 

Monkeyfistmedaddy:Does this amuse you Director?

Monkeyfistmedaddy:I hate my life

 

NickFury:To no end

 

OneEyedWilly:Why are you like this?

 

NickFury:Cause all work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy

 

Furry:I don't know I think it's a fun idea.

Furry:.....I change my mind

 

SheHulk:Yesss!!!

SheHulk:I'm dying!

 

Sadsadlittleman:I don't get it

 

Starfire:So what's mine?

Starfire:Oh cool

 

*Hacker voice* I'm in:....

*Hacker voice* I'm in:Why

 

NickFury:And the greatest thing about this is It's complety random

 

Monkeyfistmedaddy:How is this random!

 

NickFury:It is!

 

Starfire:I'm not complaining

 

SheHulk:Me neither

 

Monkeyfistmedaddy:Because you're named after super heros!

 

OneEyedWilly:I don't mind mines either

OneEyedWilly:Goonies is a favorite movie of mines

 

LilDicky:As I was saying

LilDicky:....

LilDicky:Dr.Director i need your help

 

NickFury:Ok ok what do you need?

 

LilDicky:I accidentally sent a dic pic

LilDicky:.....to the whole of GJ

LilDicky:....again

 

NickFury:A fucking again!?!?

NickFury:I'm not helping you

 

LilDicky:Please!

 

NickFury:No

 

LilDicky:Please!

 

NickFury:You know what!

 

NickFury:In time you will know what it's like to lose.

NickFury:To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same.

NickFury:Dread it.

NickFury:Run from it.

NickFury:Destiny still arrives.

NickFury:

 

 **LilDicky** **was** **removed** **from** **my** **ass**

 **MonkeyBoy** **was** **removed** **from** **my** **ass**

 **Sadsadlittleman** **was** **removed** **from** **my** **ass**

 **ClitDick** **was** **removed** **from** **my** **ass**

 **Crazy** **Rich** **Mexican Sr** **was removed from my ass**

**Crazy Rich Mexican Jr was removed from my ass**

 

NickFury:Anyone else?

 

SheHulk:Nope

 

Starfire:I’m good

 

Furry:Can I please request you change our names?

 

NickFury:Fine

NickFury:Nicknames

 

Gamora:Oh wow

 

Phoenix:Superheroes again?

 

Yiff:...

Yiff:This isn’t any better!!!

 

Odin:It wasn’t supposed to be

 

Myfeetjobsarehandjobs:I ask again how is this random?

 

Booker:Yeah

Booker:What’s mines supposed to be?

 

Odin:Don’t know don’t care

 

Yiff:Please change it!

 

Odin:No

Odin:Play it

 

Gamora:Did you just fucking Rick Roll us?!?!

 

Booker:I can’t stop it

 

Yiff:Why!?

 

Odin:Cause I’m never gonna give you up

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do a prompt for whoever can guess the most references and why

**Author's Note:**

> I really do blame the overwatch fandom for this


End file.
